


Sweet Sixteen

by Fr333bird



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is stressing out about turning sixteen and the fact that he has never snogged anyone. Scorpius is happy to share his superior knowledge. Fluffy oneshot with mild adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to JK Rowling  
> **

Albus Severus Potter added to the elaborate doodle that was growing in the margin of his notes. He was supposed to be working on his potions essay, but had something on his mind and couldn't concentrate.

He peeked up at his friend through his dark messy fringe, but Scorpius Malfoy still had his nose in a book and was busy scribbling on his parchment. Albus let out a deep sigh and lay back on the pillow he had propped against the foot of Scorpius' bed.

Scorpius finally lifted his blond head and pushed his long fringe out of his pale grey eyes. "Okay, Al - what's up?" he demanded. "You've been chewing at your nails and fidgeting all evening, so are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's silly really..." Albus began.

"Al, you're always silly," Scorpius grinned at him, "It can't be any worse than usual."

Albus frowned and avoided his friend's eyes. He picked at a loose thread on the green bedcover for a moment, then screwed up his courage.

"I need to know how to kiss someone, properly – you know, with tongues," he blurted out.

"Do you have someone specific in mind for this experiment?" Scorpius enquired, raising his eyebrows. "What brought this on all of a sudden? And why are you so stressed about it?"

"I just..." Albus flushed. "It's just that I'm going to be sixteen next week and I've never snogged anyone." He looked at Scorpius beseechingly, silently begging him not to mock.

"It's not exactly rocket science you know, Al," Scorpius smiled kindly.

"But everyone else did it years ago," Albus explained. "I wouldn't have minded being crap at it, if I'd got it out the way when I was in the second or third year like everyone else did. But now I'm nearly sixteen, I'm afraid that I'll be hopeless and that someone will make fun of me."

Scorpius fixed Albus with a serious grey stare.

"Maybe you just need to go for it – get it over with." he suggested. "Melinda Parkinson is always chasing you, why not just give it a try and snog her?"

"But what if I'm dreadful at it, Scorp?" Albus said, looking distraught. "She's such a gossip, if she thinks I'm a rubbish kisser, it will be all round the school within a day and then no one will want to kiss me ever again." He paused and wrinkled his nose. "Anyway – I'm not sure I even fancy her."

Scorpius nodded and chewed on the end of his quill thoughtfully. Albus' eyes dropped to his friend's lips. They were pale pink and rather full, Albus fleetingly wondered exactly how many people those lips had kissed. He knew that Scorpius had done rather a lot of snogging, but he'd never had a steady girlfriend. Albus was surprised to find himself curious about what those lips would feel like against his own.

"So there isn't anyone in particular you want to kiss right now?" Scorpius interrupted Albus' rather alarming train of thought.

"Nope," Albus replied, _definitely not,_ he added firmly to himself. "I just want to know what to do in theory, so I'm prepared. So... I was thinking..." he felt his cheeks flush hot. "That maybe you could... you know, _tell_ me?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Um... okay, I guess I can. This is a bit weird though, Al. Don't you dare tell anyone about this!"

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Hardly," he replied. "It doesn't exactly make me look good, does it?"

"I suppose not," Scorpius grinned. "Right then," he cleared his throat and put his books aside.

Scorpius' delicate brow furrowed in a frown of concentration as he began.

"The first rule of snogging is that less can sometimes be more. A typical rookie mistake is to overdo it on first contact." His face was serious and Al listened intently. "It can be a real turn off if someone uses too much tongue too soon. It's not a competition to see how far you can shove your tongues down each other's throats. I don't like that, and girls don't seem to either."

"Okay," said Albus slowly. "So how do you begin?"

"I start with closed-mouth kisses," Scorpius shut his eyes, as though he needed to visualise what he was describing. "I like to brush my lips really softly over the other person's, just feeling the texture."

Albus brought his hand up and ran the pad of his thumb gently over his own lips, feeling the tingle left in its wake and imagined what that would be like if it was someone else's lips brushing his own. That would probably feel really nice.

"Once I've done that a few times," Scorpius continued, "I kind of tease their lips with mine, and just use the tip of my tongue to slide along the seam where their lips meet. That usually makes the other person open up slightly, so you can touch your tongues together."

Albus stared entranced. Scorpius' eyes were still closed, his head was thrown back against the headboard and there was a flush to his usually pale cheeks. As Albus watched, the blond boy's mouth opened slightly and he ran the tip of his tongue over his top lip in a quick movement. Albus felt a sudden jolt of heat in his groin and he shifted uncomfortably, realising he was getting hard. They _were_ talking about kissing, so he supposed that was a normal reaction. He grabbed his potions book and held it in his lap as Scorpius started talking again.

"Once our tongues are touching, I deepen the kiss – if we angle our heads then our noses won't bump. It feels really nice when our tongues slide together. You can also do stuff like suck the other person's lower lip into your mouth, or even their tongue."

Scorpius paused again, but kept his eyes closed. Albus realised that he had forgotten to breathe and drew in a ragged gulp of air. He was now unbearably turned on by this whole conversation. Why on earth had he thought it would be a good idea to get Scorpius to tell him how to kiss? Now he wasn't going to be able to look at him without blushing for the next ten years.

"And don't forget that it's not all about mouths," Scorpius was speaking again, his voice slightly husky. "It feels amazing when someone kisses your neck, almost better than on the lips." Albus stared at the pale column of Scorpius' neck, his imagination in overdrive. "Some people like kisses, others like to be licked, nipped or even bitten."

There was a short silence.

Albus swallowed hard. "Uh huh," he mumbled, feeling that he ought to say something.

"Personally, I like it all," Scorpius said dreamily. Then he snapped his head up and opened his eyes, staring at Albus and breaking the tension.

"So, did that help?" Scorpius grinned innocently and adjusted himself.

 _So it wasn't just me who was turned on by that_ , Albus thought. _But I suppose he was imagining doing it to some girl, so it's not too surprising_.

"Um... yeah, I suppose." Albus could still feel his cheeks burning. His head was filled with images of kissing. It all made sense at last and he knew that he would know exactly what to do when it came to it. The only problem was that now, the only person he could imagine kissing was his best friend. _Fucking fuck_!

"Well if you're still not sure, maybe it would be easier if I just showed you?" Scorpius' tone was light, but deadly serious. Albus' eyes flew wide open in shock and he stared at his friend. Scorpius gazed back, a slight challenge in his pale grey eyes.

"You're not joking are you?" Albus choked out.

"What?" Scorpius shrugged innocently. "The best way to learn is by doing, I'm just trying to help you out."

Albus studied his friend carefully. "Well thanks... I'll think about it," he muttered, knowing full well that he was going to be utterly unable to think about anything else for the foreseeable future.

XOXOXOX

Albus spent most of the next week in a Scorpius- induced daze. His mind kept wandering back to that evening and _that_ conversation. Albus replayed it over and over in his head and was assaulted with visual images of Scorpius' mouth on his, coaxing his lips open with his tongue. Every time he closed his eyes, he imagined licking his way down Scorpius' pale throat and wondered what sounds Scorpius would make as he did it. Albus even dreamed about kissing Scorpius and woke up hard and aching, but refused to toss off to thoughts of his friend. He tried thinking about Melinda Parkinson instead, but her dark hair kept morphing to blond in his imagination. He gave up and had a brutally cold shower instead.

Albus had never considered that he might be gay. Truthfully, he had never really fancied anyone. He sometimes looked at girls because he thought he ought to, but never out of genuine interest. When he wanked, he usually just focused on the sensations and didn't think about anyone in particular. Now, with his head filled with thoughts of his best friend and housemate, he was forced to realise that perhaps he was never going to want to kiss a girl.

Albus tried hard to act normally around Scorpius but felt uncomfortable in his presence. He kept noticing things that he had always taken for granted before. It wasn't a sudden surprise to him that Scorpius was nice to look at. He was tall, slender, blond and gorgeous – that wasn't something you could miss. It's just that before _that conversation,_ Albus had only noticed Scorpius' beauty objectively. Now he found himself starting at his friend covertly and admiring the shape of his nose and the softness of his lips – the lips that were now playing a starring role in most of Albus' dreams. Sometimes when Albus was staring, Scorpius would look up and their eyes would lock for a moment before Albus tore his gaze away in confusion.

Albus' sixteenth birthday dawned and he woke in a horrible mood. _Sweet sixteen and never been kissed_ , he thought glumly. _I'm such a fucking sad case_.

Scorpius' curtains were still drawn, he was always late to rise, but Albus' other dorm mates wished him many happy returns and clapped him on the shoulder as he made his way morosely to the showers. He turned the water on as cold as he could bear and resolutely refused to think about kissing Scorpius.

After his shower, he wrapped a towel round his waist and padded back to the dormitory to find Scorpius knotting his tie. The others had already gone to breakfast.

"Happy birthday Al," Scorpius smiled.

He pulled Albus into an awkward boy-hug and patted him on the back. Albus breathed in the warm, musky scent of Scorpius' neck and froze in panic as his traitorous prick began to react. Scorpius released him and Albus flushed, as his eyes met questioning grey ones. He looked away quickly and reached for his clothes, turning to hide his growing erection as he dressed hurriedly.

XOXOXOX

The day dragged. Albus' mood didn't improve as various girls kept trying to give him birthday kisses whether he wanted them or not. After fleeing from Melinda Parkinson, who cornered him in the corridor after dinner, he holed up in the dorm for the rest of the evening.

His dorm mates refused to let him get out of celebrating, however. Luka Zabini and Scorpius had clubbed together and smuggled in a couple of bottles of Firewhisky. The fifth year Slytherin boys settled in for the night and sat around on the floor drinking shots and talking about girls.

As usual Albus had little to contribute, but he noticed that Scorpius was unusually quiet. When Luka quizzed Scorpius about who his next conquest was going to be, Scorpius' silvery eyes flickered briefly over to Albus before he diverted Luka with another shot and avoided the question.

By midnight they started to flag, and by one in the morning only Albus, Scorpius and Luka were still awake. Albus was feeling pleasantly floaty and had somehow ended up lying sprawled on the floor with his head in Scorpius' lap. He listened to the sounds of Luka and Scorpius' voices, without taking in their conversation. At some point he noticed that long fingers were threading carefully into the dark tangle of his hair and massaging his scalp. He luxuriated in the sensation and drifted off into a light sleep.

"Al," a soft voice woke him. The fingers were still idly stroking his temples and teasing the strands of his hair.

"Mmph?" he opened his eyes blearily to see Scorpius' amused face looking down at him.

"The others have all gone to sleep. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Mmm, bed," murmured Albus sleepily. "Yeah, sounds like a plan... bed comfy."

Scorpius chuckled and pushed him up off his lap, unfolding his slender frame and standing gracefully as Albus struggled to his feet.

"Careful now," he chuckled as Albus swayed with the sudden movement.

Scorpius caught Albus by the shoulders and steadied him as he stumbled forwards a little. Albus' eyes flew open, suddenly achingly aware of their proximity. He stared at Scorpius and lost himself in his eyes. The blond's pupils were huge and black in the dim light of the dormitory and were ringed with slivers of silver. Albus couldn't tear his eyes away. Before he had time to think about what he was saying, he realised that he was speaking, the words tumbling out before he could stop them.

"Kiss me... please, Scorp. You said you'd show me if I wanted... can you? Please?"

The sound of his own voice shocked Albus into clarity. But it was too late to take the words back and he had meant them, every one. He held Scorpius' gaze and felt his heart pounding in his chest as he held his breath, waiting for Scorpius to react.

After a moment that stretched out endlessly between them, Scorpius' lips curved into a strange smile.

"Not here," he said. And he took Albus by the hand and led him over to his bed.

Albus crawled onto Scorpius' bed and sat cross-legged as his friend pulled the curtains tight and cast Locking and Silencing charms. Scorpius cast a dim _Lumos_ , just enough so they could see each other clearly, and moved over to sit facing Albus so that their knees were touching.

"Are you sure?" he questioned softly, as if allowing Albus a last chance to change his mind.

Albus nodded, determined, fuelled with the courage of Firewhisky and an overwhelming need that he couldn't fight any longer.

Time seemed to stand still and Albus felt as is his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, as Scorpius leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. They felt soft and warm as they brushed over Albus' closed mouth. The sensation was incredible, sending a tingling wave of heat throughout his body. He wasn't sure how to respond so let Scorpius take the lead and just enjoyed the amazing feeling of his kisses.

Just as he had described, Scorpius started to nibble gently at Albus' lower lip, and Albus felt the tip of his friend's tongue move along the seam of his lips. He gasped and parted them slightly then felt a pulse of blood rush to his groin as their tongues touched tentatively.

Scorpius brought a hand up and cupped the back of Albus' neck, holding him steady as he deepened the kiss. He hummed into Albus' mouth as their tongues twined together gently. Without any conscious thought, Albus' hands found their way into Scorpius' hair. He tangled his fingers into the fine, silky strands and moaned as Scorpius' free hand slid up his thigh.

Albus was now kissing Scorpius back with needy enthusiasm. Every nerve in his body seemed to be reacting. His senses were overwhelmed by Scorpius and when the blond boy broke away from the kiss for a moment, Albus whined in protest and tried to pull him back.

Scorpius chuckled against his lips. "So you like it then?"

"It's amazing," Albus gasped, afraid of breaking the spell between them. "Don't stop... want more."

Scorpius pushed Albus back onto the pillows and moved to lie beside him. They kissed deeply again, their hands roving over each other's torsos. Emboldened by desire, Albus rolled over and straddled Scorpius, then kissed his way down the blond's jaw to his pale neck, just as he had in his fantasies. He nibbled on Scorpius' earlobe and sucked and licked at the soft skin just below it until Scorpius arched his hips up. Albus groaned as he felt their erections nudge together through the layers of fabric separating them.

Scorpius spread his legs wide and pushed at the other boy's thighs until Albus was lying between Scorpius' thighs, their bodies flush together. Albus pressed their lips together again and they started to move in a sinuous rhythm, punctuated by desperate, hungry kisses with sliding tongues and clashing teeth. Albus' shirt was sticking to the sweat on his back as he moved faster and ground harder, desperate for more friction.

Scorpius' hands slid down the back of Albus' trousers and pants and clutched his arse, pulling him even closer. Albus watched in wonder as Scorpius threw his head back and moaned, bucking his hips up in small shuddering movements as he came. The sight of Scorpius' release sent Albus over the edge and he buried his face in the blond's neck as he gasped while his cock throbbed and twitched. _Fuck... Scorp... so fucking good... fuck_.

Albus sagged, exhausted, breathing in the scent of Scorpius' skin as he slowly came down to earth again. Scorpius tightened his arms around Albus' back and stroked him soothingly.

"So..." he murmured into Albus' ear. "What did you think of your first kiss?"

"Mmm," Albus hummed his approval. "It was amazing. So how did I do?"

"Not bad for a beginner," Scorpius teased. "But I think you need a bit more practice with me before you test out your skills on anyone else."

Albus raised his head. Scorpius' grey eyes were intense and almost vulnerable. Albus pushed away a lock of sweaty blond hair from Scorpius' forehead with his finger tips and brushed his lips softly along the pale jaw until he reached Scorpius' mouth, then pulled back and murmured.

"I don't want to kiss anyone else – only you, Scorp."

Scorpius smiled radiantly. "Great... well let's get practising then. No time like the present."

 **The End**


End file.
